Sephiroth's Cloud
by Cainy
Summary: COMPLETE! [YAOI] Cloud handed the Black Materia to Sephiroth and fell into the Lifestream. He washed up on shore with Mako poisoning..but what if Sephiroth washed up along side him? What would he do to Cloud finding him alone and vulnerable? SephxCloud
1. The Drifted

**Sephiroth's Cloud**

**I**

**The Drifted**

_Jenova... The Crater... Black Materia... Reunion... Sephiroth... Clone... Failed Experiment... Puppet... Those were the only words that entered what was left of Cloud's mind as he handed the black orb to the motionless general, who was encased in what seemed like ice or Mako, perhaps both. He had apologized to everyone, especially Tifa, who had always been so kind to him; even if he wasn't the "real" Cloud. He had recently discovered that he was a failed experiment, a Sephiroth clone without a number, created by Hojo. _

_At the bottom of the cave, he could hear people calling out to him. He didn't pay attention to them, instead he focused on the light emitting from Sephiroth's body. The whole crater began to shake with an unnatural force as the light swallowed everything in sight. The last thing the blond felt before he passed out was a strong arm that reached out and latched onto his..._

* * *

The cries of an annoying seagull from above was what stirred the silver-haired man from his sleep. He clenched his black-gloved fist, finding it full of soft sand. _'That's strange... It is as if I'm on a beach...' _His Mako, cat-like eyes opened slowly as he lifted his head. He brushed his long silver hair out of his face, and glanced around in confusion. Sure enough, it _was _a beach, with luscious green fields and forests surrounding it. It was not what the general had expected to see when he woke up... He groaned and looked over his shoulder at the vast ocean. He could make out the icy continent and the snow-topped mountains in the distance, where he was _supposed _to be.

"Ugh..."

As he heard the small voice beside him, he suddenly noticed the slight pressure on his arm, and looked over his opposite shoulder. There was his second dilemma... Not only was he marooned on some island, and _not _safely tucked away in The Crater as he should have been, but now he discovered that his spiky-haired nemesis was there with him, holding weakly onto his arm. He yanked his arm roughly away from the boy and moved away with a glare. "Cloud... You useless puppet, you pulled me into the Lifestream with you, you son of a bitch!" He hissed in anger.

"Uhhh...?" Cloud opened his eyes and stared off into space. His eyes were unfocused and lifeless like a doll's... It was as if he was dreaming, or having a nightmare, but awake at the same time.

Sephiroth arched his slender brow at him then waved a hand in front of the young hero's face. No response. "It seems Cloud, that you have a severe case of Mako poisoning on your hands." A smirk appeared on his soft lips. "Was it too much for you to handle? I guess you shouldn't have plunged into the Lifestream then, huh?" He rose to his feet and kicked sand into Cloud's face spitefully. "Now because of your foolishness, we both are stranded here."

The boy lifted his head up weakly before it slumped back down. He seemed totally oblivious to everything: Sephiroth, his surroundings, and even the sand in his eyes that made them water. He was defenseless and completely vulnerable. Sephiroth realized that and drew his long Masamune sword.

Cruelly, he pressed the cold steel up against the younger man's throat. Cloud didn't even flinch, for he was unable to process anything due to the large dose of Mako he was exposed to. "It would be so easy right now, wouldn't it? I could slice you open, and you wouldn't even know I did it." Sephiroth grinned down at him villainously. "Your mind is somewhere where it cannot even feed your body simple information..."

"Number..." The blond muttered weakly.

"What did you say?" Sephiroth frowned.

"What's... my number...?"

"Number...?" The silver-haired man lifted his black glove slightly to look at the 'I' tattoo on his wrist. All of Hojo's experiments had numbers like his somewhere on their bodies, but only the successful ones... He narrowed his eyes and kicked Cloud square in the face, causing him to roll over in the sand. "You don't have a number. You were a failed experiment," he answered venomously.

Cloud slowly tried to lift himself up, but failed miserably. He turned his head in Sephiroth's direction. "Please... my number... Tell me my number..."

Sephiroth almost laughed at the pathetic sight before him. He returned the Masamune back to its sheath, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. If you insist. Your number is zero." Though zero wasn't technically a number, he figured that the blond wouldn't be able to tell the difference in his state. Hopefully, giving him a number would make him shut up.

Cloud managed to sit up, his head hanging down. He seemed content for now. "Zero... I'm zero..."

The former general shook his head, and looked once more at the tiny mountains in the horizon, before he turned his gaze up at the sky. Abruptly, he grinned and began to laugh uncontrollably. In the sky above, there was a large, red flaming sphere. It was Meteor... It had been successfully summoned, and it would only be a matter of time before it collided with the planet. "Well Cloud, I'm glad you managed to make yourself useful by bringing me the Black Materia. What a good puppet you are..." He glanced at what was left of the younger man.

"Zero..." He mumbled. He held a bloody, broken seashell in one hand. On his wrist, he had carved a '0', attempting to mimic Sephiroth's tattoo with it.

The former general stared in astonishment before he moved over to Cloud, slapping the jagged seashell out of his hand. "You idiot! What do you think you're doing!" He growled.

The blond stared up at him blankly. He didn't even know that he was bleeding. He truly was helpless... _too _helpless, even for Sephiroth.

The older man looked down at him in thought. "I think I could use you against your friends when our paths eventually cross. They wouldn't do anything to endanger their 'precious' leader..." He chuckled and pulled Cloud up by his blond locks. "Come. We're going to see if there is a town around here..."

Cloud stood on shaky legs briefly before he fell against the larger man. "Ughn..." He groaned faintly.

"I'm going to have to drag you around, aren't I?" Sephiroth narrowed his Mako eyes fiercely and wrapped the blond's arm around his neck, and his own around his waist, as he started walking. The younger one leaned against his body unconsciously, his legs being dragged behind him. _'He's pretty heavy... No, I bet that sword he's carrying around with him is... Without that he'd weigh nothing...' _Sephiroth thought to himself silently as he dragged Cloud through the soft beach sand.

* * *

Sephiroth heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the tiny town, nestled in the center of the dense forest he had been wandering through for an hour. He looked down at the blond and frowned. "What's wrong Cloud? Are you tired? I bet you are... from _all _that walking." He growled sarcastically as he lugged the younger man's limp body into the town.

"Hello strangers! Welcome to Mideel!" An old man greeted them as the two approached the entrance. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the two men. "Oh, what's wrong with that feller?" He pointed his wrinkled finger at Cloud.

"He hit his head." Sephiroth lied to him. He really didn't want to talk to him.

"Ugh..." Cloud lifted his head slightly before it hung limp again.

The elder frowned. "Poor lad... You should take him to the clinic up the hill."

_'Might as well, just to get him off me for a bit...' _"Thank you. I will." He hurried past the man to avoid further conversation, and walked Cloud towards the small white painted building.

With his free hand, he opened the door and looked around. It was a small clinic with one middle-aged doctor and a younger nurse. The doctor sat at his desk reading as the nurse leaned against a table, filing her nails. Luckily, there didn't seem to be any patients so their actions were _somewhat_ excusable...

Sephiroth cleared his throat to get their attention, making them both jump to life. _'It's what I should expect from _ordinary _humans...' _He thought to himself.

"Oh my." The nurse moved over to them and looked at Cloud, who was mumbling something senseless and inaudible. "Poor dear... What happened to him?"

"He took a spill into the Lifestream." Sephiroth reached under the blond's jaw, and lifted his head up to show them his lifeless expression.

The doctor adjusted his thick glasses and stared in amazement. "He did what! It's a miracle that he's still alive!"

"If you call _that_ 'alive'..." The tall general muttered under his breath.

"Bring him in! Bring him in!" The doctor urged him, then ordered the nurse to bring over a wheel chair. She then helped the poor young man into the chair, and wheeled him into the patient area of the clinic. "I don't know if there's anything we can do for him... He's some place far, far away right now, where we can't reach him..." The doctor looked at Sephiroth sympathetically. He thought that they were friends, and felt sorry the silver-haired man. He had no idea that Sephiroth could care less if Cloud recovered or not. "Anything could happen right now: he may get better on his own, stay the way he is, or die."

Sephiroth shrugged and walked into the adjacent room to look in at Cloud and the nurse. The nurse had managed to get the useless young man into one of the hospital beds. She began to clean and dress the bleeding wound on Cloud's wrist. "How did that happen?"

"He did it to himself." He answered bluntly.

"You poor thing..." She frowned and pulled the covers up to his neck. She sighed heavily and looked over at Sephiroth. "I hope he gets better soon. I'm sure he'll make it; he looks like a fighter." She offered, trying to raise the man's spirit.

The only thing that could cheer Sephiroth up at the moment would be if he had someway to return to The Crater. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall silently. It was good to get Cloud off him for a bit, but he still needed to find a boat.

Cloud slowly closed his eyes, and seemed to drift to sleep peacefully. The nurse smiled and opened a window to let some fresh air in for him. "Rest will be good for him. You're welcome to use one of the beds here if you want; you look pretty exhausted yourself." She bowed politely to Sephiroth, before walking out to give them some privacy. _'What a cold looking man that guy is, but he's a very good friend to be helping out that poor boy.' _She thought with an oblivious smile.

Once she was gone, Sephiroth strode over to the hospital bed, smirking. "How are you feeling Cloud? Are you at peace right now in your slumber? Dreaming good dreams?" He knelt beside him and moved a gloved hand around Cloud's tender, vulnerable neck. "I bet I could snap it right now, and you wouldn't even make a sound. You would have a quick, painless death," he whispered into his ear sadistically. A part of him still believed that the blond could hear him.

Almost as if he in fact _could _hear Sephiroth's voice, Cloud's eye-lids twitched and his lips opened slightly. Silver hair spilt over the sides of his face from the man above him; it would have tickled if he could feel it...

Sephiroth moved his gloved thumb around in circles over his throat and chuckled. "I wouldn't grant you such an easy death. When I decide to get rid of you, you will be fully aware." He spoke like a madman as his thumb moved up to brush against Cloud's pale, lower lip. "Now, I need to go out and see if I can find a vessel that can take us back to the Ice Continent. Will you be a good boy and stay put while I'm gone?" He grasped his chin in between his thumb and index finger, and jerked Cloud's head up and down to make it look like he was nodding. "That's what I thought." He chuckled again before he released him and walked out of the room.

* * *

"A boat?" An old man arched a bushy brow at the silver-haired stranger in front of him. He was sitting in his rocking chair on his porch, when he overheard this young man asking around for a ship of some sort.

"Yes, I need someway to get to the Icicle Inn overseas." The young stranger frowned. There were a lot of old people in this town...

The old man continued rocking back and forth in his chair. "Only ship in Mideel is mine. She's a fishin' boat though. She's not used fer shippin' people 'round."

Sephiroth wanted to slit this man's throat. The only boat in town belonged to this bum, and now he couldn't even use it? He would have taken it by force, but he knew it would make too big of a scene, so he decided to use a different tactic. "Please sir, my friend is very sick. His last request before he passed out was for me to take him to his mother at the Icicle Inn, so she could take care of him..."

The lie worked as expected. "Ah... poor lad... Well, I guess I could take you two as far as Bone Village... It's pretty close to the shore after all."

_'I've still got it.' _The general smirked inwardly and nodded at old man. "Thank you. I'm sure he will appreciate it."

"The ship'll be ready to set sail in a few days. Just give me some time to tune her up."

Sephiroth thanked him again and rubbed his temple as he returned to the clinic. He hated these humans and hated dealing with them, but he figured that they would all be gone soon anyway. The Meteor in the sky would assure to that.

When he returned, he found the nurse at Cloud's side, talking to him. Of course, it was a one-sided conversation; Cloud was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. The nurse looked over at Sephiroth and smiled. "They say that they can still hear what you're saying. There are many stories of people in a coma waking up that way... They say it helps..."

Sephiroth said nothing and sat down on the bed beside Cloud. The nurse just figured the man was too depressed to talk and decided to leave them again. "I'll let you two rest now. I'm going home, but if you need anything my house is right next door." With that she was gone, once again leaving Cloud at the mercy of the madman.

As she left, Cloud's head turned to the side, in Sephiroth's direction. It was _almost _creepy. He opened his mouth again weakly, but didn't make a sound. Sephiroth chuckled to himself, as he mentally compared the boy to a fish in a tank: looking at itself in the glass, opening and closing its mouth underwater stupidly.

"Was the nurse right, Cloud? Can you hear me?" With a creak he moved over and onto Cloud's bed. Their combined weight put pressure on the cheap, hospital mattress. Sephiroth took a handful of blond hair with one hand, and moved the other down his chest. "I can feel your heart racing..."

Sephiroth's knees sunk into the mattress on either side of Cloud's body, as he moved closer to him. He cupped his cheek with his large, gloved hand and grinned. "I haven't noticed how much you've grown, since the last time I got to see you up close like this..." He moved Cloud's head to the side, and pressed his lips against his newly exposed neck. "You are at my mercy now, Cloud. I could do anything to you right now..."

He chuckled darkly as he pulled the sheets off the blond's body. He seized Cloud's partially opened lips with his own, kissing them hard. Hungrily, Sephiroth slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting him. He rubbed their tongues together, slightly disappointed that the younger man couldn't respond. If Cloud was awake right now, he'd be kicking and screaming at him.

The general broke the kiss and removed Cloud's large belt, getting it out of the way, before he lifted up his shirt. Cool, leather gloves moved down his smooth chest to pinch his nipples, making them erect. Cloud made a small sound as Sephiroth undid his baggy pants. "I wonder if you can feel pleasure... Either way, I'll still enjoy shaming your body."

He spread Cloud's legs apart and pulled his arousal out of his pants. "Let's find out..." His leather-covered fingers curled around his shaft, before he slowly began to stroke him. Sephiroth grinned, feeling him grow hard from his touch. "How does it feel?"

"Uh..." Cloud breathed out quietly, his eyes closing half-way.

"That is what I thought." Sephiroth smirked as continued to work Cloud to full erection. Hungrily, he moved lower, kissing and nipping down his stomach until he reached his cock. His tongue lashed out over the tip, collecting the first pearls of precum as they poured out. As he tasted him, he could hear Cloud moan faintly from his actions. It seemed his body could still respond to some extent.

Sephiroth took the tip of his arousal into his hot mouth, licking and sucking teasingly, as he held Cloud's legs apart with both hands. Greedily, he swallowed more of him, sucking harder, as the blond beneath him let out another strained cry of pleasure. He pulled back slightly, running his tongue up and down Cloud's length, before he took him back into his mouth.

Cloud's breathing quickened as his hips arched, as if it was out of reflex. His fingers clenched the bed sheets in ecstasy. Sephiroth bobbed his head up and down, as he engulfed as much of his throbbing cock as he could. He gripped the blond's hips to keep him from bucking, his eyes slitting shut.

"A-ah!" Cloud cried out abruptly, his body tensing as he spilt himself into the other man's eager mouth. Sephiroth swallowed every last drop, then pulled away to lick him clean.

He looked up at the blond and chuckled as he sat up. "Did you enjoy that?" He stroked Cloud's cheek, watching him drift back to sleep. "I bet you did." Sephiroth grinned as he fixed up the younger man's clothing, and pulled the sheets back over his body. He kissed him once more before he sat up. "Good night, Cloud." He was a bit disappointed that he fell asleep, but he figured that he would have plenty of time to finish the job later.

_'It will be more interesting to take you when you're aware,' _he thought with a smirk as he slid off Cloud's bed and returned to his own. He stripped down to his black pants, placing the rest of his clothing and his sword under the bed, before he laid back on the mattress. Sephiroth wrapped the covers over himself and took one last glance at Cloud, chuckling quietly before he closed his eyes and fell to sleep as well.

* * *

"Cloud..." Tifa muttered as she looked out the window of The Highwind. It was seven days since the incident at The Crater, and still no sign of Cloud. She had been asleep those past seven days in the Shinra lab. When she awoke, she found that Cloud was gone, that The Crater was encased in a strange barrier, that Sephiroth managed to summon Meteor, the WEAPONS were out running amuck, and she and Barret were about to be publicly executed.

She managed to escape the gas chambers while WEAPON attacked Junon. Once she was out, she was picked up by the team's new airship, The Highwind. Together, the team agreed to find Cloud, and find out what happened to him. So far, their only lead was of a place called Mideel, north of the Icicle Inn.

"Don't worry Tifa, we'll find him." Red XIII looked at her with his good eye, his tail lashing back and forth.

"Yeah, I know." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking out at the vast ocean and the tiny island they were approaching.

"Captain, we've arrived! Permission to land?" The amateur pilot called from his control panel.

"Damn right we land!" Cid hollered back to him.

"Yes sir!" He yelped, still not used to Cid's temper and attitude.

"Do you think he's really here...?" Vincent glanced over at Cid as he spoke in his usual, calm voice.

"The hell should I know?" He shrugged. "He better be here! If he's not, I don't know where else to—pilot what the fuck are you doin'? Don't land in the forest! Land on the fucking beach you idiot!"

"Eek! Y-yes Captain!" The pilot whined as he tried frantically to land the ship properly. Cid could be _really_ intimidating...

* * *

When Sephiroth awoke, he once again found himself in a strange bed in a strange environment. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his forehead sleepily, looking around at his surroundings. It had been a week since he first arrived with Cloud. Everyday, he went out to see if the damn old fisherman was finished with his boat, and everyday it was still under construction.

He looked over at Cloud, who was sleeping peacefully. The wound on his wrist had healed nicely, but he still didn't recover from the Mako poisoning.

Each day, Sephiroth would go out on long walks, killing monsters to relieve his frustration. Every night he returned late, when the nurse and doctor were both home, sleeping. Some nights, he was so bored, he even talked to Cloud, who still stared blankly at the ceiling until he eventually fell asleep. For some reason, after the first night in the clinic, Sephiroth didn't touch him again. Perhaps it was too easy to take advantage of the blond while he was still poisoned.

A breeze from an open window made his silver hair blow freely. As he moved over to shut it, he saw something unexpected, his jaw dropping. That girl Tifa and two men, who he assumed were friends of Cloud's were outside, talking to some villagers. Sephiroth jerked away from the window and listened in on them carefully.

"Excuse me, I heard you talking about a 'pokey-headed' guy..." Tifa looked at the old couple with hopeful brown eyes.

"Yes, he and this other man washed up on shore here. They've been staying at the clinic..." The old woman answered.

Tifa frowned. "What did the other man look like?"

"He was a real serious lookin' fellow who wore a black cape." The old man squinted at her.

The brunette's eyes widened and she turned to Cid and Vincent. "Did you hear that?"

"No shit we heard that! We were standin' right next to you!" Cid snapped at her, lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

Vincent frowned. "That sounds like Sephiroth... I hope Cloud's all right..."

"I hope so too..." Tifa sighed then looked back at the old couple. "Um, where is this clinic?"

"Up the hill." The old woman pointed.

Tifa thanked them and began to walk there with Vincent and Cid. When they were gone, the old man looked at his wife and whispered. "Dear, do you think that girl's breasts were real?"

"In my day they never came _that _big. At least not on skinny girls like that one." The old woman shook her head, looking appalled.

Sephiroth leapt out of bed and got dressed quickly. He jumped on Cloud's bed, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking him until his eyes opened. "Time to go." He pulled the useless blond out of bed then looked over at the window again.

He saw Tifa and the others walking to the front door of the clinic. "Damn..." That counted that exit out; he needed to find another one. Spotting one of the open windows, he dragged Cloud over to it.

Sephiroth heard Tifa enter the clinic and thought desperately how to get the blond outside. Thinking quickly, he suddenly picked him up and threw him out the window, before he climbed out and joined him.

Cloud groaned in discomfort as he hit the ground. He was yanked up by the shirt as Sephiroth grabbed him, and dragged him along like when they first arrived in the town.

Sephiroth knew they had to leave now. He needed to find the old fisherman and see if the boat was ready. If it wasn't, he decided he would kill him and take it, regardless if it was finished or not. Luckily, he soon spotted the old man on his porch and called out to him.

The old fisherman arched his brow at him. "Aye...?"

"The boat, is it ready?" The silver-haired man lugged Cloud over to him and waited for an answer impatiently.

"Aye, she's ready... Why?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "May we... leave now? It has been a week..."

"Uh... who are you again?"

He grit his teeth to keep himself from exploding with rage. "I'm the man who needed to use your boat. You said that you would take us to Bone Village..." _'It's not like I am an easy face to forget...' _He growled faintly in annoyance.

"Hmm...? Oh yeah! Now I remember! Ship's at the beach, ready to go. Follow me and I'll take you to her." The old man sat up and hopped off his deck.

Sephiroth sighed in relief as he followed the fisherman to the woods. Before he left the town, he looked up at the Meteor in the sky, drawing ever closer to the planet. "When that comes down, I will fuse with the planet as it tries to heal itself... and I will become a god..."

"Uh..." Cloud muttered weakly, trying to lift his head up.

He smirked and cupped the blond's chin, helping him look up at the sky with him. "That's right... and you won't be able to stop me... After all, you can't even walk on your own." Sephiroth chuckled and disappeared into the woods with him.

_'Judgment Day is near, Cloud... It's only a matter of time.' _

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N) AHAHAHA! Dunno what it is, but sometimes, I just get these random urges to play video games, and this time, the urge was to play Final Fantasy VII again! I got the idea for this story after playing Disc 2 when Cloud was found with Mako poisoning. Pretty much the story is: "what if Sephiroth washed up with Cloud." Of course, there will be yaoi! Lots of yaoi! Bwahaha!

I haven't written anything in a long time. I finished a twelve-chapter original story in the spring and haven't been able to sit down and write since... NOW! If anyone wants to check out my fictionpress account, check my profile for the link! x3

About the Tifa's breasts joke: I JUST HAD TO MAKE IT! I couldn't resist. They're not as bad in Advent Children, but in FF7, they're pretty damn big! Always good to sneak in some humor, right? Also, I used Vincent and Cid to accompany her because they're always in my party in the game. Cid's always good for a few laughs and Vincent is just too sexy to leave out xD

If there is one thing I love more than anything else, it's yaoi! Oh, and feedback! To be brutally honest, I'm lazy. If I'm not motivated, I have a hard time writing. Reviews help inspire me and get me back to typing away, so please send me some! Go easy on the flames because I'll probably delete them anyway, but constructive criticism is always welcomed! If you wanna send a review bitching about how disgusting my ideas are and how yaoi is the devil, I'll delete those too and laugh evilly, having caused pain to another ignorant moron who chose to ignore the warnings.

One more thing, I get careless with my spelling and grammar, so if you catch a mistake, let me know and I'll fix it, so that I won't look stupid. I try to proofread, but I can never seem to get everything right! -sob-

You're lovable, adoring, perverted author,

Muraki

P.S: On the Edit/Preview page, the 'ruler' option isn't working right now, so I seperated scenes by those annoying, dotted lines. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters, if I did it would be WAY TOO perverted and yaoi-licious xD


	2. Rekindled Memories

**Sephiroth's Cloud**

**II**

**Rekindled Memories**

"_Who am I...?"_

"_A puppet, remember?"_

"_A puppet?"_

" _Created by Hojo."_

"_What about... my memories?"_

"_They're fake." _

"_Even the memories of my home town? Of Nibelheim?"_

"_Fake."_

"_Of my mother?"_

"_Fake."_

"_My promise to Tifa? Of being in SOLDIER... Of... _him_?"_

"_Fake, fake, fake." _

"_I guess... I have no reason to hate him then..." _

"_Sephiroth? I guess you don't." _

"_But... if everything wasn't real... Then I... I have no purpose..."_

* * *

For the second time, he awoke to the sound of screaming gulls. Being in SOLDIER had made him a light sleeper over time. He always had to keep an ear open incase of drills, and he always had to be prepared for anything, for self-defense purposes. It was times like this that made him hate those days...

"I vow to someday kill every single one of these wretched birds." Sephiroth growled quietly as he opened his eyes. He was sitting upright against the side of the boat, his arms crossed over his chest.

The fisherman was in the small cabin in the front of the boat, steering, leaving his two passengers in the back to sit on the hard wood. He had no idea who these men were, just that they were a little on the weird side. He wanted to hurry up and drop them off, so that he could return to fishing and drinking.

Cloud was resting beside Sephiroth, undisturbed by the seagulls that circled around above. He turned slightly in his sleep, his head leaning against the older man's shoulder. He looked so innocent, definitely not like the tough fighter he was when awake.

Sephiroth chuckled and ran his fingers through his blond locks. "You sleep more than a cat." He pulled Cloud closer and looked out at the ocean that surrounded their tiny boat. He massaged the blond's scalp as he waited for them to reach their destination.

* * *

"Oh, so you're all friends of that spiky-haired kid?" The doctor looked at each of the new comers in surprise. One looked like a vampire, the second looked like a drunk, and the last looked like a stripper.

"Yeah. We heard he was staying here. May we see him?" Tifa bit her lip. She didn't want to leave Cloud in the clutches of Sephiroth for another second.

He nodded. "Of course. He's in the next room."

Tifa nodded. "Don't worry Cloud, I'm coming." She braced herself and walked into the patients' quarters, her fists clenched and ready for action. All three stared when they discovered the room was empty. "Huh!"

"He's gone..." Vincent muttered, walking over to the open window.

"Son of a bitch! We're too late! It's all that damn pilot's fault!" Cid threw his cigarette down and crushed it with his shoe.

The nurse came in behind them and frowned. "Gone? They were here early this morning... We would've seen them if they left..."

"Maybe... but not if they went through the window..." Vincent spoke quietly.

The doctor shook his head. "This isn't good... Your friend had a severe case of Mako poisoning. He shouldn't be climbing out windows, and running around town with that friend of his."

"Yeah, _some _friend Sephiroth is!" Cid rubbed his finger under his nose. Aside from smoking, it was his other bad habit...

"Mako poisoning... What does that mean?" Tifa looked at the doctor, nervously.

He adjusted his glasses and frowned. "His friend said he fell into the Lifestream and was carried here by it. He's been exposed to a high dose of Mako, which would usually be fatal... It was like he was in a coma, but somehow awake... It's uh... hard to describe..."

Tifa's whole body tensed. "Cloud... He'd be so vulnerable... Knowing that he's alone with Sephiroth..." Suddenly, she punched the wall. "We have to find him!"

The nurse blinked as she watched. _'What a violent girl... I wonder what she's so upset about? The man with the silver-hair seemed really caring to his friend... Oh, maybe she's worried he'll steal that blond boy away from her...' _She blushed faintly, her eyes twinkling. _'How romantic! A love triangle!' _

"Tifa, I agree with you and everything, but... where the hell are we even gonna look?" Cid crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is an island... They wouldn't be able to get too far." Vincent turned to face the others.

Tifa sighed. "You're right... Let's look around town and see if we can find them..." She moved towards the door. _'Cloud... please be okay...' _

* * *

"You have my thanks for bringing us here..." Sephiroth looked at the fisherman as he began to sail away. It was still some distance from The Crater, but at least he was on the right continent this time. He supported Cloud again as he began to walk away from the beach. "We have a long way to go... Well, _I_ have a long way to _carry_ you at least." He glared faintly.

"Ugh...!" Cloud suddenly groaned, his fingers digging into Sephiroth's cloak.

He blinked and looked down at him. "What? What's wrong?"

Cloud uttered a small cry of pain, his body tensing. He grabbed the general so hard, it almost hurt. His bottom lip began to quiver. Either he was having a very bad nightmare, or it was the Mako poisoning. Sephiroth decided it was the poisoning.

He sighed. "You are _such_ a burden." He rolled his eyes and scooped Cloud up in his arms wedding-style, and carried him into Bone Village. Truthfully, he had never been there before, but it didn't take a genus to figure out where Bone Village was. After all, it was the only village made out of the bones of giant ancient beasts. "I should have cast you into the sea when I had the chance..." Sephiroth growled.

"Hnnn..." Cloud's body trembled in his arms. He was like a fragile child, clinging on for dear life. If he could only see himself now, he would probably die with embarrassment.

"Quiet." Sephiroth hissed at him and looked around. Bone Village was not the best place in the world to stop; it wasn't even a real village. It was a home for archaeologists who dedicated their lives to digging up what was left of Gaia's past. He approached a foreman. "I need some place to stay."

The foreman looked the stranger from head to toe before he looked at the blond he was carrying. "What's wrong with him? Was he attacked by a monster? The Vlakorados around here are really vicious..."

"He's sick."

"Well, I guess we can let you stay in one of our tents until he gets better... Hey, let me know if you want to hire some diggers to see if you can uncover any artifacts or treasure!" He grinned.

"Riiiight... Where's the tent?" Sephiroth frowned.

"Oh! Right over there!" The foreman pointed to a large skull that was cleverly converted into a tent. It was kind of creepy. "Make yourself at home!"

"..." He walked past him and entered the skull. Inside he found some bedding, a mini-fridge, a small table, and a dresser. It didn't seem like much, but it would have to do.

Sephiroth moved over to the bedding and laid the blond down , pulling the covers over him. Cloud seemed to calm down a bit, but continued to shiver. He gathered the rest of the blankets and wrapped them around his body until it stopped shaking. "It's going to get a lot colder as we travel north..." He stroked Cloud's forehead. "You're so weak... You will probably won't last long up there."

He moved over to the mini-fridge and opened it to see if there was any food inside. While at the clinic, the doctor was able to keep Cloud alive by injecting his body with nutrients, but now that they were on their own, he had to find another way of feeding him. "It's a shame the doctor didn't give us a goody bag of suppositories to go..." He chuckled and pulled out a bottle of water.

Sephiroth thought a moment as he opened the bottle. "Well Cloud... This will either drown you, or make you swallow it," he said before he took some water into his mouth, holding it there as he moved back over to Cloud, kissing him and opening his mouth with his tongue.

Cloud gagged a bit into the kiss as he was forced to swallow. When Sephiroth pulled away, he began to cough for a moment before he relaxed again. Luckily, the water went to his stomach, and not his lungs as Sephiroth had feared.

"Good." He stroked his head as if he were a pet. "Don't think I'm going to do that with solid foods." Sephiroth laughed and took another swig of water.

* * *

Later that evening, Sephiroth exited the tent and walked out to the grassland, holding his Masamune. Before, he managed to find some apple sauce and mashed potatoes around the camp, and was able to get Cloud to swallow them, this time with a spoon thankfully. After he finally got him back to sleep, he decided to go out and train a bit to get some exercise.

An hour later, when the sun went down, one of the diggers snuck into the skull tent. He spotted the blond and moved closer. When Cloud's lifeless eyes opened, he jumped back. "Hey man! I wasn't doing anything I swear!" Suddenly, he noticed that the blond wasn't moving and waved a hand in front of his face. He grinned. "The guys were right; he _is_ unconscious!" He moved closer.

He pealed the blankets off Cloud's body and jerked his pants down to to his ankles. "What a lucky find..." The digger snickered and turned the blond over onto his stomach, making him shudder. He grabbed his ass and smacked it, making the soft skin turn red.

Cloud made a noise of discomfort, but of course, couldn't do anything to stop him. The man spread his legs and undid his own pants. He pressed against his thigh with a smirk, feeling in complete control. He was just about to enter Cloud, when he felt something cold and sharp against his cock, making him freeze.

"I hate when people touch my private property." A voice from behind him whispered cruelly.

The man swallowed a lump in his throat as he got a look of the man behind him. It was the same silver-haired guy that he saw earlier. He didn't think he'd be back so soon; a big mistake. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry sir! I didn't know!"

"Put it away before I slice it off..." Sephiroth's cat-like eyes narrowed in anger.

"Y-yes sir!" The digger yelped and buttoned up his pants, crawling away from Cloud. "This was all a misunderstanding, so there's no need for violence. I'm sure you understand now, right?" He forced a worried smile.

"Wrong." His Masamune swiftly came tearing through the man's chest, and in an instant he pulled it out and returned it to his sheath gracefully. The poor bastard didn't even have time to scream as he collapsed on the floor, dead.

Sephiroth knelt beside Cloud, running his hand over the red hand mark on his butt cheek. "You're lucky that I just happen to be _very _territorial. He pulled the blond's pants back on and helped him up. "Come on. It's time to go." He grabbed some supplies from the room before carrying Cloud outside. He knew they had to leave now before the dead man was discovered in their tent. Since the blond seemed to be feeling better now, it was no trouble.

* * *

"Fuck! We've searched everywhere and still we can't find them!" Cid leaned against one of the houses and lit up another cigarette. He was almost done with the pack.

Vincent crouched down to look through someone's basement window. "Don't give up..."

"I'm not, I'm not! I'm just tired! We've been searching forever!" Cid scratched his temple then looked down at the former-Turk. His eyes were imminently drawn to his ass. He never noticed it before since his cape was always in the way, but damn he wore tight leather pants. It didn't leave much for the imagination... On impulse, he reached down and groped it in his hand.

Vincent jumped, showing the most emotion Cid had ever seen him display thus far. He turned, his pale cheeks lighting up. "C-Cid?"

Cid pulled away lighting fast and looked away innocently. "What? I didn't do nothin'!"

"But..."

"There was... a bug on you!" Cid thought quickly.

"Uh... Thank you...?" Vincent looked away embarrassed.

The blond-haired captain stared a hole through the ground before he worked up the courage to speak. "Hey... Vince... I was thinking after all this is over and done with, that maybe you and me could—"

"Guys! I got a lead!" Tifa interrupted as she ran over to them.

"AH! Mother fucker! What is it now!" Cid fumed at her.

Tifa shrunk. "I um... got a lead on Cloud... Someone said that Sephiroth was looking for a way to get to the Ice Continent... They also said some old man was going to take him to Bone Village on his boat..."

Vincent sat up and cleared his throat. "R-right... Let's go..."

As they walked back to The Highwind, they were confronted by Barret, who seemed worked up about something. "Yo! Cait just said that Shinra's gonna try to get the Huge Materia from North Corel. They're gonna crash a train into what's left of it! We gotta hurry!"

"But what about Cloud?" Tifa frowned.

"No fuckin' time! Move people! Cid hurry up and fly us outta here! We'll have to worry 'bout Cloud later!"

"Don't tell me what to do! She's my ship!" Cid glared at him before he rushed to the control room. "Pilot! Fly the fucking ship already damn it!"

"Ahhh! Yes sir!" The verbally abused pilot cried.

Tifa walked out to the deck and looked out at the snowy mountains in the distance. "I'm sorry Cloud..."

* * *

Fatigue finally began to catch up to Sephiroth. After hours of carefully navigating through the Sleeping Forest, carrying the combined weight of Cloud and the bulky sword he carried on his back, started to get to him. He needed to find someplace to drop him for a bit and get some rest.

When they reached Ancient City, Sephiroth took them to a large shell house by a crystal-clear lake. "Finally..." He sighed as he moved over to the water's edge, sitting Cloud down. He leaned down and gathered some water in his cupped hands, splashing it all over his face.

Sephiroth rubbed his face clean with the back of his arm, and looked down into the water. Suddenly, he spotted something at the bottom. He could make out the pink dress, the long brown hair, and the outline of a young girl. His lips curled into a smirk as he began to laugh. "So, this is what you did with that Ancient's body. My, my, you didn't even have the consideration to give her a proper burial? I guess you were _that _eager to join my Reunion, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes opened and he stared into the water. Images began to flash in his mind. He saw Aeris's death again from the blade impaling her, to the time she slumped dead on the floor. His body twitched as something awoke inside of him.

"_I don't care about Jenova or Reunion! What matters is that Aeris is gone! She won't be able to laugh or smile or get angry ever again..." _

"_Sephiroth destroyed my hometown five years ago, killed Aeris, and is now trying to destroy the Planet..."_

"_I'll never forgive... Sephiroth."_

_'That's right... I _do _have a reason to hate him. He's going to take away everything I care about... Well I won't let him... Sephiroth...' _Cloud's eyes focused on the silver-haired general as he regained control of his body. He grabbed the sword off his back and rose to his feet, charging him in a fit of rage. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth turned and whipped out his Masamune just in time to block Cloud's assault. He stared into the blond's eyes with a blank expression. "So you're finally awake."

"I am, and now I'm going to kill you for what you did to Aeris!" Cloud grit his teeth in anger, pushing the general back before taking another swing at him.

Sephiroth jumped away from his attack and flipped the Masamune around, using the dull end to jab Cloud in the stomach. As he hunched over, he batted his sword out of his hands, making it fly over to the corner of the woods. The blond coughed and held his stomach in pain as he fell to his knees into the water. His eyes widened as he felt the Masamune pressed against his throat.

"You know Cloud, technically I didn't kill the girl; I was still regenerating in The Crater while it happened." Sephiroth smirked.

Cloud drew a shaky breathe as he looked at the blade then at the general. "You bastard... I don't care." He tried to sound tough although he was frightened. He noticed there was fresh blood on the sword, but he didn't know whose it was.

Sephiroth smirked and pushed the blond on his back into the shallow water with his foot. Returning the Masamune to its sheath, he pinned Cloud down with his body, grinning. "I guess you don't remember."

"Remember what?" The blond growled and struggled under his larger body. "Get off damn it!"

"Everything." Sephiroth pressed his lips against Cloud's, kissing him hard. The younger man's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to push him off. His cheeks flared up as he felt Sephiroth's tongue enter his mouth as the kiss deepened.

Cloud gagged as the other man tasted every inch of his mouth. Finally, he was able to pull away, gasping for breath. "You sick bastard! I said get off!" He tried to shove him away desperately.

"It's much more thrilling to kiss you when you're awake." Sephiroth chuckled and grabbed the blond's hands, lacing their fingers together as he pinned Cloud's arms down. He had to admit, his rival looked cute dripping wet and blushing.

"What the hell are you talking about!" He grit his teeth, finding it impossible to escape. What he said made him remember a dream he had of Sephiroth kissing and touching him. He recalled in that nightmare that he couldn't move or protest, but that was just a dream... right?

Sephiroth kissed down his neck and sucked on the skin, winning a shudder from the younger man. He eagerly pulled off Cloud's belt, straps, and shirt, tossing them onto the shore. "I've been waiting to do this to you again for such a long time..." He whispered into his ear, tickling it with his hot breath. He ran a hand up his smooth chest, running his finger around in circles over his nipple.

_'Again?' _Cloud thought as he held back a moan; he wasn't used to being touched like this. "Stop! Ah—!" He gasped as Sephiroth ran his hot tongue over his nipple, teasing it. To his embarrassment, he learned that he was _very_ easily aroused. He thrashed as the silver-haired man managed to strip him down to his boxers. "No! Don't touch me!" He yelled, realizing his true intentions.

Sephiroth chuckled with amusement as he noticed the slight bulge in the blond's pants. "Excited are we?" He moved his hand up to his mouth, gripping his black glove with his teeth before peeling it off. He took his glove out of his mouth and tossed it aside to join Cloud's clothes, then moved his bare hand down his chest, sliding it into his boxers.

"Sh-shut up!" Cloud bit his lip to hold in a moan. He felt his boxers get tighter and tighter as the older man fondled him. Unwillingly, he grew in Sephiroth's hand; his body responding to every stroke. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood as he tried to sustain another moan.

Spotting the blood, Sephiroth leaned down and ran his tongue over Cloud's bleeding lip, licking it clean. When the blond winced in disgust, he kissed him again and slid his boxers off. With his last line of defense gone, Cloud began to fight him again, splashing water everywhere.

"No! Don't touch me!" He wanted to cover himself; he hated being completely nude and vulnerable in front of someone like Sephiroth, but he was too strong for him. It didn't help that his erection was rubbing against the general's thigh.

Securing the blond down to the ground with his weight, Sephiroth disrobed himself hastily. He saw Cloud's cheeks redden as he looked away shyly. "You haven't changed a bit..." He snickered and captured his lips in a powerful kiss.

Cloud was so frustrated, he felt like crying. The last thing he wanted was to be ravaged by a guy, especially his greatest enemy. "Hrrmph!" He whimpered into the kiss as he felt Sephiroth's body press up against his. _'What is he talking about? Why does he keep saying these things?'_ He felt Sephiroth begin to pull away, and he almost breathed a sigh of relief, when suddenly, he was flipped over and forced onto his hands and knees. He stared down into the water with wide eyes before he looked over at the silver-haired man in fright. "No! Don't! Anywhere but here! Aeris's body is—"

"Silence." With a smirk, Sephiroth spread his legs apart, exposing Cloud's entrance. Reaching down his own body, he began to massage his shaft until he was fully erect, then positioned himself. The blond braced himself, shaking in fear and because of the cold water dripping from his body. Slowly, Sephiroth pushed his bulk inside of him, groaning at the tightness.

Cloud yelped in pain as the older man entered him. His muscles ripped in protest as they tried to accommodate Sephiroth's size. He closed his eyes tightly and willed his body to relax, as the older man began to move inside of him. "Ahh..."

Sephiroth gripped the blond's hips as he drove his cock into him. Surprisingly, he kept his control, going at a steady rate. He leaned over the length of Cloud's body and ran his tongue over the back of his ear, whispering into it lustfully. "How does it feel?"

"I-it feels disgusting..." Cloud tried to lie, but a moan escaped his lips as the pain began to fade away. At first, he didn't understand why Sephiroth was being so gentle, but then he realized that he wanted him to _enjoy_ it.

"Lier." Sephiroth kissed the side of his neck. He did want him to like it, and he knew he was winning this battle. He knew _exactly _where and how to touch Cloud. Tightening the grip on his hips, he thrusted his hips into him faster, scoring a throaty moan from the blond.

This couldn't be happening; Cloud didn't want to lose, but with every thrust, he felt Sephiroth hit something deep inside of him that made him see stars. His body shook, feeling as though he would collapse in any second into the water.

With a groan, Sephiroth pounded into him harder, savoring every second of being in Cloud's warmth. He moved his hand under him, stroking and pinching the blond's nipples. His hand slid down to his member, pumping him as ravaged him from behind. He would make sure he was enjoying this as much as he was, if that was possible...

Unconsciously, Cloud bucked his hips, melting into his touch as he was stroked. He felt something growing in his stomach, and at that moment he knew he wouldn't last much longer. A wave of pleasure washed over him as he cried out, spilling into the other man's hand and the water below him.

Sephiroth felt his muscles squeeze around his cock as Cloud orgasmed. Not soon after, he groaned loudly and emptied his load deep inside of the blond with one last thrust. He panted and waited several minutes to recover before he withdrew himself from Cloud, stroking his hair.

Cloud flinched at his touch and sat up, staring down into the water. He was ashamed, humiliated, and violated all at once. He drew his knees to his chest and buried his face into his hands, feeling his eyes grow hot. _'Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!' _Now he was crying. It started quiet, but soon he broke into sobs.

The general stood up and walked over to retrieve his clothing. He got dressed in his warm, dry clothes and looked back over at Cloud. "Relax... You're acting like I got you pregnant."

"Shut up! Just leave me alone..." The blond moved deeper into the water, trying to clean himself of Sephiroth's essence. He tried not to look at the bottom of the lake, where Aeris's body was. "I'm sorry Aeris..." He muttered.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and moved back into the water, grabbing Cloud and hoisting him over his shoulder. "Come on."

"Why!" He began to struggle, but was too weak.

"Because if you decide to drown yourself, you're no use to me." Sephiroth carried him out. He was annoyed to get his clothes wet.

He was tired, wet, and felt horrible. Not _only_ did he have sex with a man, he had sex with _Sephiroth_, and _liked_ it. To add salt to the wound, they also did it in the very lake where they placed Aeris's corpse. Another wave of tears threatened to pour down, and he closed his eyes, giving up. Maybe when he opened them, everything would be back to normal...

One could dream...

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N) Another chapter! Hell yes! Sorry if it took long! I've been all caught up in work, mental blocks, and Dirge of Cerberus! GOD I love that game! I got it the day it came out and I'm almost finished! This game proves that Square realizes the existence of their many yaoi fans! I'm talking about Nero and Weiss, who are such a delicious couple! Of course, shooting things and looking at Vincent's ass is also a plus with this game xD

God, this fanfic is really going to my head. For example, the other night I dreamt that Cloud and Sephiroth were my PARENTS! They came to my school's mandatory play of _Peter Pan _(dreams never make sense) and Cloud made me eggs and bacon like a good mother! Of course, Sephiroth was the daddy and his job was a being a hitman o.o; God, that would be awsome... xD

Ahem, anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! You really helped me get off my ass and write again!

Lilalou- of course, anyone with the name 'Muraki' must be evil Mwaha!

Angelofdeath911- There's... some fluff... kind of... Sorry, fluff is hard to do when Sephiroth's involved xD

greywings2- I've read your story and it's very good for your first! Good job! Yami no Matsuei kicks ass! x3

PyraWiccan- Your wish has been granted: more perverted yaoiness for you!

Mew-magic5- I always had Vincent in my party, but after that one part, when he said, "let's go to our room Cid," I just HAD to add him in too! xD Suggestive Square!

Thanks to everyone else not mentioned and all of the shy people who don't review! As a reward: Sephiroth and Cloud sex! (I hate Aeris, can't you tell? HA!) Also, as a request, I put in a little CidxVincent! Mwahahaha! I envy you Cid! I too long to grope Vince's butt! -crazy-

I was really eager to submit this chapter, so if you find any spelling mistakes and such, let me know. I'll be grateful! Questions, comments, criticisms, suggestions? Send 'em! I wanna hear! I'M A REVIEW WHORE! They'll help me out a lot and I'll love you forever:3

Love,

--your yaoi pimp, Muraki


	3. The Force of Gravity

**Sephiroth's Cloud**

**III**

**The Force of Gravity**

_Five years ago..._

A small boy huddled in the corner of the empty locker room. His body shook with sobs as he hugged his knees. He had found a nice secluded place where he could be alone, and broke down not soon after. Today his dreams were shattered, and he couldn't bare it. Normal sixteen year old boys didn't cry like that, or so he told himself, but he didn't care. He was a failure anyway...

"Why are you crying?" A smooth, masculine voice inquired. The boy's head shot up in surprise when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked like a deer in headlights when he stared at the man through tear-filled eyes.

He blinked then rubbed his eyes dry, just incase the tears were making him see things. Sure enough, the same silver-haired general was still there kneeling in front of him, looking into his blue-eyes. The boy was speechless; he couldn't even manage a salute. Of all people to catch him crying like a child... "G-general Sephiroth?" He blurted out at last.

His lips curled faintly. "What's your name?"

"C-Cloud..." The blond-haired boy averted his eyes from him when he realized he was still staring.

Sephiroth eyed the blue uniform he was wearing. "Well cadet Cloud, why are you crying? Don't worry—I won't tell anyone." He chuckled.

"That's just it, sir... I'm a cadet... I didn't make it to SOLDIER..." Cloud sniffed miserably. "I have to go home tomorrow a failure..." He hung his head in shame. "I really thought I could make it like my friend Zack... but it was too hard!" He held back more tears. He didn't like whining to such a famous general like Sephiroth, but he needed to talk to someone.

The general ruffled the boy's blond hair, grinning. "So _your _Zack's friend? He talks about you a lot. Well any friend of Zack's is a friend of mine." There were two things Zack always spoke of to him: girls and Cloud. Sometimes, he'd even talk about them both at once. For example, he recalled once when Zack was drunk...

"_That waitress has a nice ass, but do you know who has a _great_ ass? My buddy from Nibelheim does, just like a chick! Does that make me gay or something?" Zack grinned drunkly. _

"_It makes you _drunk._.." Sephiroth rolled his eyes._

_Zack patted him on the back. "Hey! I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I mean, I know how you are, Seph."_

"_I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell the whole bar Zack... and don't call me that..." _

"_Oh! Right... Sorry buddy!" _

It was memories like that that made Sephiroth wonder why they were friends; they were complete opposites. Anyway, he was sure this was the same friend Zack spoke of, but where did he find such a cute kid?

"_Friends_? With you? But you're so famous!" Cloud's eyes widened in shock. Not only did he get the chance to meet Sephiroth, he was going to be his friend too! Just about anyone would want to trade places with him... He blushed at the thought. _'I must be lucky...'_

Sephiroth chuckled. "Why not? Famous people can't have friends?"

"Oh no, sir! That's not what I meant!" The boy frowned cutely. "Oh... by the way... you _promise_ not to tell anyone that I was... uh... crying?"

The general smiled as he nodded. "I promise."

Cloud looked down at his dull, blue cadet uniform, sighing. "I still have to go back home and face the music..." He felt a little better after talking, but every time he thought about going back to Nibelheim, he felt sick to his stomach. Tifa would be very disappointed if she found out...

Sephiroth thought a moment and formed an idea, smirking. "You don't have to go home..." He saw the boy look back at him with hopeful eyes. "I'm going on an assignment tomorrow with Zack to Mt. Nibel's Reactor. We're able to take along two cadets for support, so I'll let you be one of them. If you do well, I'll put in a good word for you and they'll probably give you another chance."

"R-really, sir? You'd do that?" Cloud couldn't believe his ears. He felt like crying again, but this time out of happiness.

"Yes... under one condition."

The blond tilted his head curiously. "Sure, what?"

The general snaked his arms around Cloud, pulling him close with a grin. "Grant me use of your body for one night." He whispered into his ear seductively.

Cloud's jaw dropped. "What? What do mean by that, sir?" He blushed brightly when he felt the older man's hand slip down to his butt. He yelped when he squeezed it. "Sir! You're..." He bit his lip nervously. "But that'll ruin your reputation..."

"I won't tell if you won't." Sephiroth smiled devilishly. "Now, how about it? It's your decision, Cloud."

The boy thought for a moment. Would he really give himself to a man and save himself from the humility, or save himself from one shame, only to go back home to another? _'I made a promise...' _Slowly, he nodded. "O-okay..."

The next thing he knew, he was carried into Sephiroth's room, and tossed onto the black satin sheets of his bed. At once, he was stripped of his cadet uniform and undies. He covered himself, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He wondered if he made the right decision...

Sephiroth moved onto the bed with him, removing his clothes and tossing them aside, carelessly. He hovered over the boy, stroking his delicate cheek before he leaned in, touching their lips together softly. He felt Cloud return the kiss, sloppily. It lasted for several moments before he pulled back, grinning. "The look on your face is priceless..."

"I've... never kissed anyone before." The blond shifted a bit nervously. He never thought his first kiss would be with a man, let alone _the _General Sephiroth. He didn't know if he should be honored or disgusted.

"I suppose that means you haven't done much of anything before, but don't worry—I'll be gentle." He kissed down his chest, licking his nipple and winning a small moan from the boy. "You're really sensitive... Not very SOLDIER-like to me..." He snickered and moved lower, spreading Clouds legs apart.

Cloud whimpered in embarrassment when his hands were pulled away, leaving himself completely uncovered. His cheeks turned red as a tomato as the general took his limp arousal in his hand, stroking it. He grew in Sephiroth's hand as he touched him, and became hard in seconds. He really _was_ sensitive... _'Why am I doing this? Is it worth it?'_

The beautiful general leaned down, his tongue lashing out against Cloud's erection, sliding up and down it playfully and making him moan. He looked up at the the blond as he took the tip of his arousal into his mouth, sucking gently, smirking in satisfaction when the boy cried out and bucked his hips. Teasingly, he pulled away and licked at the head, tasting some pre-cum.

"Ahhhh! W-what are you doing?" Cloud stared down at him. He had touched himself before, but it never felt _that _good. He arched his back when Sephiroth took his shaft into his hot mouth. Immediately, he regretted doing so in fear of angering his hero. "S-Sephiroth..." Shyly, he reached down and ran his fingers through his hair. They were soft fingers, not like a normal SOLDIER's would be.

"Just lay back and enjoy it." The older man smirked before engulfing him again, bobbing his head. He enjoyed the feeling of Cloud's fingers on his scalp... The boy didn't last much longer than that as he moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets as he shot himself into Sephiroth's awaiting mouth.

Cloud sat up. "I'm sorry, sir! I should've warned you!" Would he hate him now? Did he ruin everything? To his surprise, Sephiroth swallowed and licked his lips clean. The boy looked flustered and revolted. "Why'd you do that!"

He chuckled and licked his lips again hungrily. "It tasted good." He then moved his fingers up to Cloud's mouth. "Now suck." The boy stared at his fingers, confused, but began to lick them with his pink tongue. Obediently, he took them into his mouth, sucking as he was told to.

Once they were nice and slick, Sephiroth pulled them out of his mouth and held Cloud's legs apart. "This will hurt at first, but I promise it will get better." He waited until the boy gave a nervous nod, before he slowly slid in the first long finger, pushing it past the tight ring of muscles. "Relax Cloud..."

"Ahh...!" Cloud winced, feeling the intrusion. He had no idea what he was doing, but he figured he could trust the general. As he felt the second and third fingers enter, he whimpered and tried to relax. He felt Sephiroth move up and kiss his neck tenderly, which helped him calm down. The fingers rubbed around inside of him slowly, and suddenly brushed against something inside of him that made him shudder and moan.

Sephiroth smirked and withdrew his fingers. Sitting up, he pulled Cloud into his lap, kissing him hard. Their tongues played together, tasting each other before he broke it, leaving the boy gasping for breathe. "Cloud... you're adorable." He lifted him by the hips, positioning his cock under his entrance. "I'm going to put it in now, are you ready?"

"Yes sir..." Cloud stared into the older man's eyes, not knowing what to expect. The general pushed the cadet's hips down onto his member, slowly, trying his best not to rip him. Cloud cried out in pain, tears building up in his eyes, just like when he heard he didn't make SOLDIER. He flung his arms around the other's neck and trembled. "It hurts! Get it out! Please!"

"I know... I know... just relax." Sephiroth stroked his cheek and kissed him gently. He struggled to keep control of himself, feeling the urge to pound into the boy's warmth relentlessly, but nuzzled him instead. When Cloud started to calm down, he began to move inside of him, groaning. He was so tight; it felt so good...

Slowly, the pain began to subside, and it was replaced with a new sensation that made Cloud moan and hold onto Sephiroth for dear life. Hesitantly, he wrapped his legs around the general's waist, holding onto his shoulders for support. "Sir..."

"We're alone; you don't have to call me that..." He grinned, burying his face into the crook of the blond's neck. "Move your hips."

Cloud nodded and obeyed, raising himself up and down in his general's lap experimentally. "Ahhh..." He closed his eyes, his mouth opening slightly. He felt Sephiroth buck his hips under him, meeting him each time he came down on his cock. "Ohh... Sephiroth!" He pressed himself against the older man, his neglected member rubbing between them.

Sephiroth groaned as the boy impaled himself on erection. _'He learns quickly.' _He moved his hand to Cloud's half-limp arousal and began to pump it back to life. He thrusted up into the boy harder and faster, smirking.

The boy moaned loudly in pleasure as he went over the edge. He cried out Sephiroth's name as his seed spilt between them. The general shoved into him deeply, releasing his warmth inside of the young boy. Cloud panted and rested his head against his chest. "Sephiroth..."

"Get some rest Cloud. We leave tomorrow." The general laid him down on the bed before he rested beside him.

"Thank you sir... I will..." Cloud muttered sleepily.

* * *

He awoke from his sleep, startled and panting. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he looked around. He found Sephiroth beside him on the bed, polishing his sword diligently. Slowly, he sat up and wrapped the sheets around his naked form. He looked at his enemy again; he didn't want to talk to him ever again, but he had to. "Where are my clothes...?"

Silently, Sephiroth pointed his sword at the neatly folded clothes in the corner of the room, before he went back to cleaning and shining it. Cloud frowned and walked over to his clothes and slipping back into them. He was surprised to find them warm and dry. "I dried them out over a fire earlier... We're going further north and wet clothes would cause problems," The silver-haired man finally said.

"Oh..." Cloud sat back down beside him, holding his head in his hands. He thought back to the dream he had. "I... remember now... I never was in SOLDIER... I was always just a cadet... Zack was the one SOLDIER in my altered memories, and I was hiding from everyone in town in my uniform because I was ashamed..." He hung his head and sighed. "I guess I should be relieved... I thought I was created five years ago..."

"Five years ago, I took a cute little cadet to Nibelheim with me on a mission, and he ended up stabbing me in the back." Sephiroth made a thrusting motion with his sword, looking at his reflection in the blade. "I was reuniting with my mother when he snuck up behind me... I was alarmed that someone who seemed so weak could go against me... I was even going to spare him, but he needed to be punished so I stabbed him back." He slashed the air with the Masamune. "Again he surprised me... even with my sword sticking right out of his chest, he still managed to throw me into the Lifestream. He just wanted to protect that girl _so _much..." His Mako eyes narrowed, but never once did he look at the blond.

"Yes! I did want to protect her! Just as I promised! You think you were the only one who felt betrayed! How do you think I felt! I respected you! I trusted you! And yet you—" Cloud stopped when the sword was held against his neck. He clenched his fists, staring into Sephiroth's icy cold eyes. "Go ahead. Do it. If you were seriously going to kill me, you would have already."

Sephiroth snatched his jaw in his gloved fingers roughly, jerking the blond's head up. "It would give me great pleasure to see you die... but it would give me even_ greater _pleasure to watch you suffer." He kissed his lips so hard, Cloud felt them bruising.

The blond jerked his head away, glaring at him maliciously. "Stop doing that! What makes you think I like men!"

"Because five years ago, you agreed to be mine." He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him above his brow. "Even if you only said yes to only one night, you're still mine forever." Sephiroth grinned.

"I'll never be _yours_!"

"Oh? And just whose name did you call out in pleasure when you lost your virginity?" He arched a slender brow in amusement. "It definitely wasn't that ancient or Tifa's." He snickered.

Cloud looked away, embarrassed. He trembled with anger. "Someday soon, I'm going to kill you."

"Why wait?" Sephiroth's lips curled as flipped his sword around in his hand, so the blade was facing him instead of Cloud. "I dare you."

Wasting no time, the blond grabbed the Masamune with both hands: one hand on the handle, over Sephiroth's, and the other on the dull side of the sword. He grit his teeth as he tried to force the blade back into the older man's neck. His eyes locked with Sephiroth's as he tried to over-power him.

Sephiroth looked back at him calmly. He moved his other hand up and grabbed the sharp side of the sword, holding it back. The blade sliced through the palm of his glove and into the skin. Blood began to drip from his hand to the Masamune, and down onto the bed. Even though he bled, he remained cool and unaffected.

"What?" Cloud's eyes widened when he saw the beads of crimson trickle down, staining the sheets. "Are you mad! What are you trying to prove!"

"That I'm stronger than you." Sephiroth forced him onto his back, down on the bed, the dull side of the blade against his neck. He smirked, seeing the fear in Cloud's eyes. "You'll always be that scared little cadet to me, Cloud." Slowly, he sat up and slid the Masamune back into its sheath, chuckling. "What's wrong? Did it pain you to see me hurt myself like that? I'm flattered..."

Cloud growled and shot out of bed. "You're crazy!" He tensed and ran out the door and out towards the lake. He fell to his knees on the sand, looking out at the crystal-clear water. "Why did I have to be stuck with him? Aeris... I don't know how much longer I can take this..." He looked up at the sky and sighed. _'Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Cid, Vincent, Tifa...' _"Where are you guys?"

"Do you remember yet?" Sephiroth moved up behind him, looking down at the blond.

"Remember what?" He turned, glaring daggers.

"Falling into the Lifestream..." His hand hung loosely at his side, the blood still dripping freely from the gash.

The blond picked up a rock, frowning. "Kind of... I thought I was dreaming at the time, but I guess all of that really happened..." He tossed the stone, watching it skip over the water before it sunk to the bottom. "Why the hell did you grab me anyway? You wouldn't have fallen in with me if you hadn't... then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Sephiroth looked up at the Meteor in sky, his eyes slitting slightly. "Why did I grab you? I wonder..."

Cloud dug his fingers into the sand, furiously. "You mean you don't know...?"

"We've wasted too much time here. We need to keep moving." The older man looked back down at him, changing the subject.

"What makes you think I'm coming with you!"

"Because we're on a continent made of ice, in the middle of the ocean. You have no way of leaving here, no chance in finding your friends, and you definitely won't make it further north alone. Your only option is to accompany me to the Crater. Surely, your friends will go there sooner or later, and I'm sure you'll want to be there to protect them when they run into me." Sephiroth grabbed his arm and yanked the blond to his feet. "Well?"

"..." Cloud freed his arm from his grasp and walked over to the woods. He picked up his sword from where it had landed yesterday, and sighed. "Fine. I'll keep you alive until we get there, but after that, things go right back to normal."

Sephiroth chuckled. "You speak as if _you're _the one keeping _me _alive... Well, whatever makes you feel tough." He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk ahead through the woods. "I'll walk ahead, if you're scared." He mocked.

"I'd walk ahead, but I don't trust you near my ass." The blond narrowed his eyes.

"Good one, Cloud..."

* * *

"Well, now I know why they call it Huge Materia..." The young ninja girl leaned against the large, colored rock, sighing. Be it boat, car, or giant air ship, she always seemed to get motion sickness, and it _wasn't _pretty. "Ugh... Bring on the runaway train again, it's _this _I can't handle... Gerk..." She hung her head.

"Yuffie?" Vincent approached her, frowning under his red cloak.

"Whaddaya want?" Yuffie groaned in discomfort. She was even more irritable when sick.

He looked down at the floor quietly, deep in thought. "..." _'Should I...? Hm... maybe not...' _

"Spit it out already! Ugh..." She held her stomach.

Vincent took a deep breathe, staring her straight in the eye. "What does it mean when a man grabs your behind?" He blurted out at last. He almost winced when he heard his own words come out of his mouth. His crimson eyes darted away from the girl, embarrassed.

"W-what!" Yuffie stared. She never expected to hear such a weird question from _Vincent. _He was always so quiet and well mannered. What the hell was he even talking about?

"Don't make me repeat myself..." Vincent mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. Ever since yesterday with Cid, he had been wondering why he groped him. He also wondered what Cid was going to ask him... It was eating away at him all day.

Yuffie straightened her headband, pouting. "Um... I guess it means they're a pervert... Why?"

The former-Turk frowned. "Cid isn't a pervert..." He didn't mean to say it. Now he knew why he was always so quiet: to prevent himself from saying the wrong things.

Her jaw dropped. "This is about Cid? Yuck! Whose butt did he grab! Was it Tifa's? 'Cus I really doubt it was Cait's, or Barret's, or Red XIII's, and I know it wasn't mine! Geez! Poor Tifa! Though honestly, there's not much to grab down there... I mean, you'd think he'd grab somewhere else, like a bit higher. Oh! But don't tell her I said that! I didn't mean to say that she had a flat bu—"

"_Thank you, _Yuffie." Vincent interrupted before he got a headache. "Just... forget I said anything..." He turned around and sighed. _'I should stick to keeping quiet...' _He pressed a button on the wall panel, which made the door to the control room open.

The female ninja watched him leave. "I wonder what _that _was all abou--gerk!" She covered her mouth, feeling nauseous again.

Vincent walked in and leaned against the wall in the corner silently. _'Maybe it _was _a bug after all...' _

"Hey Vince!" He jumped when Cid approached him. "How're you holdin' out?" The captain patted his shoulder. At least one of them was acting as if nothing happened.

"Uh... Fine..." Vincent shrunk away from him nervously. He looked around the control room, finding only the crew. "Where is Tifa and the others?"

Cid scratched his head. "They're all in the meeting room discussing our next move... Where were you?"

"Out on deck..."He avoided Cid's eyes shyly. He had gone out there to clear his thoughts, but it didn't seem to work.

"Something wrong?" The captain crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn't often that the others left him alone with the ex-Turk, but he enjoyed his company. He _was _the perfect person to hang around with; he wasn't annoying, he listened, he was always well-mannered, always calm, and plus, his ass looked so hot in those tight leather pants.

Vincent looked up at him finally. "What were you going to ask me the other day before Tifa barged in?"

"Uh... well... I was wondering after we find Cloud and save the world, if you'd wanna get together or something..." Cid grinned faintly. Suddenly, he hard everything get quiet in the background. He turned around and saw the whole crew was staring at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKIN' AT! GET BACK TO WORK!" He barked angrily.

"Yes Captain!" They all shrieked and returned to work frantically at double the speed.

Cid rolled his eyes and looked back at the dark-haired man. "Nosey fucks... Anyway..."

Vincent flinched when he yelled at the crew. It seemed that Cid was as loud as he was quiet. He didn't mind much though... "What do you mean by 'get together?'"

"You know, uh... hang out... have a couple cold ones..." _'fuck like crazy...' _"I mean, you don't have anywhere to stay do you? So why not stay with me? I can't share a house with Shera forever; I'll go mad, but maybe we can stay in Kalm or on the ship." Cid placed his hands on his hips.

"I... thought you and her were..."

"HELL NO! She's as interesting as dirt, and not to mention as attractive as it." He chuckled. "Now how 'bout it?"

Vincent nodded, smiling ever so slightly. "Sure... I'd like that."

"Holy shit! You're smiling! Well if the sun don't shine!" Cid slung an arm around his shoulder, laughing. "That's a first! Smile some more! It looks good on you!"

He blushed faintly and closed his eyes. "Don't push it..."

* * *

Cloud trudged through the snow slowly, listening to the soft crunching under his shoes. He held his sword over his shoulder and looked up at the red sphere in the sky, uneasily. He would never get used to seeing that. _'It was all my fault that it was summoned in the first place... if I hadn't handed over the Black Materia...' _He sighed, his breathe freezing in the icy air. _'The sooner we get there, the sooner I can kill him.' _

He watched the snow-covered ground as they continued on. Suddenly, he noticed red droplets around Sephiroth's footprints. He blinked and looked at the older man, seeing his hand was still dripping blood. He stopped and frowned. "Your hand..."

"What about it?" Sephiroth stopped as well, turning when he no longer heard the other's footsteps.

"Does it... hurt?" He looked away with a blank expression; he didn't want to sound like he cared or anything.

He shrugged. "It's nothing. I've had worse."

The blond walked over to him. "Give it to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages. Thank Tifa for always buying medical supplies... no matter how useless they seemed. "Blood will attract monsters out here." He took his hand, looking at the deep bleeding gash. It was deeper than he thought... "Idiot. Why didn't you patch this up sooner? Even you can bleed to death." He picked up some snow and placed it in the general's palm.

Sephiroth winced slightly before the snow began to numb the wound, turning pinkish-red from blood. He watched calmly as Cloud began to wrap the bandages around his hand, then grinned. "I didn't know you cared, Cloud."

_'I knew he'd say something like that...' _"I don't." He grit his teeth, tying the knot extra tight. "If I had salt, I'd be _rubbing_ it into your wound."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Glad to see you still have some venom in you." He looked down at his bandaged hand. "Thank you." Sephiroth nodded his head to him.

Cloud blinked, not expecting gratitude. "...Don't thank me... I only did it to show I'm the bigger man." He looked away awkwardly.

"Bigger in what sense?" Sephiroth gave him a playful smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled in embarrassment, his cheeks burning. He clenched his fists as the other laughed. He really wished he had some salt now... "Can we just keep moving? I'm freezing."

"I'll warm you up when we get to the inn." Sephiroth stroked his warm cheek and winked before he turned and continued walking through the snow. He heard the blond growl from behind him and chuckled quietly to himself. _'Cloud... You've changed so much since then... Whatever happened to that little cadet I once knew? Did he die that day—five years ago?'_ He looked up at a gray fluffy cloud in the sky. Clouds seemed so soft and carefree; they were the complete opposite of the real Cloud, at least the present-day one...

_'Cloud... how much of his innocence is still left in you...?'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N) Ahhhh! Sorry that took so long! I've been away for a few days in Vermont and of course, there was no computer in our log cabin. Ugh, how old fashioned... But! It was a nice get away before school and I'm glad to be home and writing again!

During my absence, I've been able to think about the future of this story, and was able to plan out most of it! Hopefully, you'll all like what I have planned out. Unfortunately, the end is almost near. Maybe another chapter or two is all that's left, depending on how much I can fit. This will probably be my last update before school starts! With luck, I'll still be able to keep writing frequently during the school year (last year I was able to).

So what did you think? This is my first time writing Cloud as a main character. He's more of a handful when he's awake! I tried to make him quiet, sorrowful, and always beating himself up for things, but with rage and attitude like in Kingdom Hearts II and Advent Children (both were my only source of entertainment during my trip). I hope I did him well. Quiet and rebellious ukes are pretty hard to do! He was easier when he was a little cadet being molested... xD

Well, it's time for me to stop rambling and time for you to start writing me some wonderful reviews to reward me for my hard work! Ha ha! But honestly, reviews make me happy. Make me happy! Let me know my writing was not in vein! XP

Thanks to all who reviewed last time!

Xelena-- I would love to be molesting Tsuzuki-san right now! Too bad I have no ideas for a Yami no Matsuei fic yet...

hiei1317—Enough yaoi for the whole day? Really? I personally can NEVER have too much yaoi for one day xD

Shessy Girl—Nope, I got it right! Aeris is the name from FF7, Aerith is the name from KH... I just played both games a few days ago o.o; Anyway, I made them do it in the lake where she died because Sephiroth is crazy, evil, and sadistic in that way. Oh Sephy and his shock-value...

TakumiAmari—UKE! -heart-

Daralis Devon—Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather dream of Cloud and Sephiroth any day than dinosaurs D:

Grey Fox—Yay! Down with Aeris xD

Sexy 3—Thanks, but sorry, Takumi all ready claimed all of my babies. I'll have to put you on the waiting list xD

Everyone else not mentioned: thank you!

Love,

Muraki

P.S: Sorry if I made a lot of mistakes in spelling! If you find any, point them out! Thanks!


	4. Hearts in Ice

**Sephiroth's Cloud**

**IV**

**Hearts in Ice**

Cloud hated the entire Ice Continent for two reasons. The first was because it was cold, obviously. The second was because of all the bad memories he had of the place. It was where Aeris was murdered, where Sephiroth awakened, where Meteor was summoned, and where he handed the Black Materia over, dooming everyone. Even now, as he trudged through the snow, the memories began to come back to him.

_'I have to make everything right again...,' _he thought as he looked up at Meteor, then at Sephiroth, who was still walking ahead. _'I'll avenge Aeris... I'll fix all of my mistakes... I'll kill Sephiroth...' _

"We're almost there." The general finally said, turning to face the blond. "Sad isn't it? Just several long miles of tundra, freezing temperatures, and icy mountains to go before we part ways." He smirked.

"Yeah, _real _sad." Cloud grit his teeth angrily.

Sephiroth chuckled faintly and continued walking. A small sigh escaped his lips as they entered the town, and he glanced over his shoulder at Cloud. _'What is this feeling? Sorrow...? I suppose it _is_ a little sad... knowing that I might have to...' _

"What is it?" Cloud blinked. "...You're giving me such a serious look." He never saw Sephiroth with such a grim expression... It was giving him the chills.

"Hm?" He suddenly realized what he was doing and shook his head. "Nothing... just thinking of a hot shower... with you in it." He topped the sly remark off with his usual grin that always made Cloud pissed.

The blond glared. "Just shut up and move!" _'Fucking pervert... I should have known... Sephiroth would never feel sad about anything.' _

"Yes, _sir_." Sephiroth mocked as they walked into the Icicle Inn. He stepped up to the front counter and smiled at the inn keeper. "We'd like a room for the night."

The inn keeper looked down at her book. "Oh... I'm sorry. All of our rooms are booked. The only one that isn't is a single with only one bed." She frowned. "My apologies... You see with that thing in the sky, a lot of people have been fleeing here to take cover..."

"Oh that won't be a problem... right Cloud?" Sephiroth smirked mischievously at the blond.

_'Shit...' _Cloud looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like I have any say in anything you do."

"Great, then we'll take it." Sephiroth handed the gil over to the inn keeper and took the room key. He grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him closer. "Now, as I promised, we can go upstairs and warm up now..."

* * *

Cid had no idea how things led to this, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He recalled inviting the quiet former-Turk back to his room on the ship. He remembered they talked for some time on his bed, which was surprising because Vincent never seemed to be a conversationalist. After that everything was like a blur; it was like thinking back to a dream. The way things turned out, it _had_ to be a dream.

He had finally lost his self-control and had found his lips seizing Vincent's. He couldn't help it, whenever the other spoke, he could only stare at those pale, perfect lips. At first, he expected the other to pull away and claw his face off with that metal thing on his hand, but to his surprise and relief, that was not the case. When he felt the raven-haired man return the kiss timidly, he was almost positivehe was dreaming.

Now, they sat there, kissing. Cid ran his fingers through his black hair before he moved one hand down, and groped his ass, just like back in Mideel. He pulled Vincent into his lap boldly, unable to regain control of his body.

Finally, Vincent pulled back, his cheeks red and his heart racing. "C-Cid? What was that for?"

"Well... I like you. I mean, I really really really _really _like you." Cid grinned, trying to look smooth. He was actually embarrassed at what he did when he looked back at it.

Vincent looked away. _'In other words, love?' _After Lucrecia died, he never thought he could love anyone ever again... especially not a man. Then again, he never thought he would be awakened from his slumber and meet Cid and the others. He looked back at him and frowned. "How can you? I'm not even human anymore... I'm a monster..."

"Bull shit! You're more human than all the dum bastards I know!" The captain kissed him again.

"Then I really like you too." Vincent smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around his neck. _'Lucrecia... am I allowed to feel happiness again? ...I have a feeling that you'll understand.' _

Cid pushed him back on the bed and moved on top of him, kissing him deeply, his tongue slipping through his lips and exploring his warm mouth. Vincent moaned into the kiss as their tongues touched, and pulled off his red cloak. The captain smelt and tasted like tabacco, but Vincent liked it. He liked anything associated with Cid.

_'Fuck this is crazy! He actually likes me too!' _Cid thought as he began to frantically undo Vincent's pants and belt. The former-Turk spread his legs shyly for him. The captain got the belt loose and just as he started popping off the buttons of the other's pants—

"Cid? Cid are you sleeping? Wake up! We're going to find Cloud now!" Tifa yelled through the metal door, knocking loudly.

"MAN!" The captain growled and punched the wall. "I _hate _that girl!"

"Cid?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist woman! I'm comin'!" The captain sat up and looked down at the other man. "Damn... and it was just getting good too..."

Vincent sighed and sat up slowly. "I know... but we really _should _find Cloud... At least then, her attention will be focused on him again." He chuckled quietly.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Cid shrugged and stood up. "Well, let's hurry up and find spiky-ass so we can finish this." He grinned.

Outside, Tifa shook her head and walked away from Cid's room. She headed back to the control room, frowning. "Cid seems in a bad mood for some reason... No wait, he's always in a bad mood..." When she entered the room, she walked over to the front, where the large window was and looked out at it, sighing. They were planning to head to the Crater and see if Sephiroth was there with Cloud. Hopefully, by the time they caught up, Cloud would be okay. She started to worry again. "Cloud... I wonder what he's doing right now..."

* * *

"Ahhh! Sephiroth!" Cloud moaned in pleasure as the man above him pounded into him over and over, each time connecting with his sweet spot. He didn't mean to call out his name like that, nor did he want to, but it just slipped out. He remembered that an hour ago, he was freezing in a foot of snow, and now he was burning hot, even with his clothes stripped off.

Sephiroth was above him, holding his legs apart and panting as their flesh slapped together loudly. Before, he had found some rope in the room, that was probably left behind by some mountain-climber, and easily found good use for it. He smirked, admiring the view of the blond's body as it arched in guilty pleasure. "Mmm... say my name again Cloud."

Cloud pulled at his restrains once more, but the general had tied them too tight and securely. When he refused to obey Sephiroth's order, he felt the general's large hand wrap around his throbbing arousal, milking him slowly and languidly. "S-Sephiroth... you b-bastard—ahhh!" His hips thrusted up against the hand, trying to increase friction. His body began to move and react on its own, responding to the other's every touch. Unlike last time, there was no pain; it was as if his muscles knew what to expect now.

The bed creaked beneath their combined weight, obviously not suited for two full grown men. Sephiroth grinned and forced his cock into him harder, his strokes becoming more frenzied. He won another strangled moan from the blond as he violated him for the second time.

"Ahhhh! Gods!" The blond's legs crushed around Sephiroth's waist, unintentionally pulling him closer as he felt that same familiar sensation rush through his body. Cloud cried out in pleasure, unable to hold it in anymore, and shot out all over the other man's hand and chest.

Cloud's muscles clamped around Sephiroth's bulk, forcing the general into an early orgasm. Sephiroth let out a mighty groan, shoving into the younger man's warmth as far as he could before he filled him.

Sephiroth panted and fell against the body beneath him. He kissed his lips passionately before he sat up. As soon as he did, he missed the feeling of Cloud's warm body. "You're getting good at this Cloud." He chuckled.

"..." Too tired to yell at him, Cloud panted quietly and ignored him.

The general found his pants and slipped them on, beginning to feel cold once again. "You know Cloud... this may be the last time we get to be together like this..." He wasn't speaking in his usual mocking tone, nor was he smirking.

Cloud blinked when he stared at him with a blank expression. _'It's that look again... Why is he looking at me like that? Is it because...' _"Because after we get to The Crater, things go back to the way they were. I go back to my friends and you to Jenova... After that, we'll stop you."

_'Because when you try to stop me... I'll have to kill you...' _"We'll see, won't we?" He grinned, masking the concern in his eyes. _'Kill... Cloud?' _

"Enough talking, untie me!" The blond squirmed as he regained some strength. He was getting cold in that position... not to mention it made him feel vulnerable.

Sephiroth laid back down beside him and undid his ropes, before pulling him close against himself. "Enjoy the warmth while it lasts. When we leave here, it'll only get colder."

"Can't I even sleep in peace?" Cloud growled weakly as he was pulled into the other's embrace. He struggled a bit, but eventually started to fall asleep. He was still exhausted from sex, and Sephiroth's body was so soft and warm... After several minutes, his head lolled to the side against the other man's chest.

Sephiroth chuckled faintly and ran his fingers through the blond's hair. _'Cloud... if you and I didn't live on this wretched planet... Would we be...?' _He brushed the thought aside as he closed his eyes, falling to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, they woke extra early and set out. They had only started up the large mountain when the freezing winds started to get to Cloud. He started lagging behind Sephiroth and stumbled along the narrow mountain trail.

The older man turned to him. "I warned you." He reached into his cloak and pulled out the blanket from the inn. "Figured you'd be needing this sooner or later." He handed it to him with a grin.

Cloud snatched it from him and wrapped it around himself, shivering. "You should've told me earlier." He frowned.

"You're welcome." Sephiroth snickered and continued up the icy path.

"...Thank you..." Cloud sighed, giving in. He saw a surprised look on the general's face. Obviously he wasn't expecting him to say it. "What about you?"

"What _about _me?"

"Aren't you cold too?" The blond frowned. Sephiroth was probably much colder... with his chest exposed and all. Of course, he knew the 'Proud General Sephiroth' would ever admit that.

"Me? Cold?" Sephiroth gave a short laugh and looked over his shoulder at him. "Freezing." He looked back ahead. "But it's nothing compared to being encased in frozen Mako for five years as my clones wondered around causing mischief and chaos." A smirk appeared on his cruel lips. "Besides... if you get frost bite, your body will be less sensitive."

Cloud clenched his first around the blanket. "I thought you said last night was it."

_'I said it "may be" it not it "was".' _Sephiroth sighed quietly. "Keep it anyway..."

They continued walking, both seeming uneasy. As they reached a higher altitude, Cloud began to think to himself. _'Why is he acting like this? He's looking out for me... It's like he cares...' _He stared at the general as he walked, not paying attention to how narrow the path got as they continued forward. As he took another step, his foot landed on the edge of the snowy path. The ice suddenly gave-way under his weight and broke off.

Cloud felt his heart stop and his stomach fall as he lost his balance; the blanket sliding off his body and floating gracefully off the cliff. Time seemed to slow down as he fell backwards. His arm reached out, his fingers groping the air to find something to grab onto, but there was nothing. _'I'm gonna die.' _

"Cloud!" Sephiroth whipped around, lightening fast, snatching his wrist with his strong hand. He was pulled down by the blond's weight and landed on his knees, but he refused to let go.

Holding on for dear life, Cloud stared up into the other man's eyes, astonished. His legs dangled from under him, trying to dig into the side of the mountain. Hesitantly, he glanced down at the bottom. It was a long way down...

Using his other arm, Sephiroth wrapped it around Cloud's waist, pulling him back on the ledge. Once the blond was safe, he released him and sighed in relief. He leaned against the side of the mountain.

Cloud sat on the icy ground trembling. He looked down at the hand that Sephiroth had grabbed, and saw blood smeared on it. He realized that his wound must have opened up when he grabbed him. _'Why?' _His eyes grew hot. "Why did you catch me again!"

"Same reason why I caught you the first time." Sephiroth looked at him. "I didn't want you to fall."

Cloud rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them dry. "I could have pulled you down with me... like last time."

"I didn't think of that." Sephiroth shrugged.

Tears began to spill down his cheeks, but he tried to hide them. "Look at me... I'm pathetic and weak... but everyone always relies on me. Everyone thinks, 'Cloud will handle it', 'leave it to Cloud', 'Cloud will protect us'... It's too much... I'm only one person!" He held his hand over his face. "Zack was... the only one ever to ever protect me, but he died because of it." His other hand dug into the snow. "Then there's you, who killed Aeris,... who burnt down my hometown,... and who's trying to destroy the planet... I hate you... but you saved me..."

"Cloud...?"

"You saved me, but I have to kill you... Then you'll be dead just like Zack!" Cloud shuddered. "Why does everyone who protects me have to die? Why couldn't you be on our side?"

"Cloud..." Sephiroth sighed and moved closer. He wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him close. "You look so pathetic right now..." His fingers brushed through his hair. _'Why are you acting this way? What happened to that hard outer shell?'_

"I know I do, but I don't care." He rubbed his eyes, resting his head against the other man's chest. "It's not like you'll tell anyone. I've been humiliated by you so many times... this is nothing."

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "Do you still want to kill me?"

The blond looked up at him, and for a moment, he looked as if he was still a sixteen-year old boy. "It's not so much like I _want _to anymore; it's more like I _have _to... Unless of course, you want to switch sides..."

What surprised Cloud, was that Sephiroth seemed to take this proposal into consideration for a second, before he shook his head slowly. "You know I can't... It's too late to turn back now..." _'Not after I killed that girl and everything... I doubt you or your friends would ever forgive something like that.' _

"Yeah... I know..." Cloud frowned, enjoying the warmth of being so close to Sephiroth. "A-anyway... Thank you... for not letting me fall this time."

He gave a short chuckle. "You are welcome..." _'Cloud... that little cadet inside you... never truly disappeared... He's still in there.'_

* * *

For the rest of the journey, the two walked slowly. Cloud remained close behind Sephiroth, just in case there were anymore weak spots on the path. In a few hours, they had reached The Crater. It was just as Cloud remembered it, save for the obnoxiously bright barrier that engulfed it.

"What is that...?" Cloud moved closer to the light.

Sephiroth grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Don't touch it. It'll fling you back like a rag doll. It's a barrier that only I can enter..."

The blond moved away, frowning. "Well... I guess this is it then... This is goodbye..." He refused to look the other man in the eyes, not wanting him to see any hint of regret.

"The next time we meet... one of us is going to die..." Sephiroth looked at him with that same, serious look.

"Yeah..." Cloud clenched his fists, slowly looking up at him.

A smirk appeared on the general's face. "Do you want to come with me? You and I both can become one with the planet..." He offered him his hand.

"I would... if it only concerned me, but it doesn't... This concerns the whole planet and every living thing on it." Cloud stared a hole into that hand before Sephiroth withdrew it.

"I didn't think so." Sephiroth chuckled softly. "Well... I'm sure it won't take long for your friends to find you..." He closed the distance between them swiftly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and pressing their bodies together. He caught Cloud's chin in between his fingers and kissed him on the lips.

A thought entered Cloud's mind, that after this, Sephiroth would never touch him again. That in a matter of time, he would be gone forever.There was a certain loneliness to that thought... _'It'll be okay... if I just kiss him once...' _Hesitantly, he kissed him back, and for the first time, he realized how soft the general's lips felt.

At first, Sephiroth was surprised, but quickly accepted the blond's affections. His tongue pushed past Cloud's lips with little resistance. He smirked, feeling the other cling to him as their tongues brushed against each others'. Soon, their mouths began crushing together passionately as both men grew more desperate.

Sephiroth was the first to pull away, though he was reluctant. "I have to go Cloud." He stepped back towards the barrier. "Don't get yourself killed before we get our fight."

"I won't." Cloud watched him slip through the barrier and disappear. He ran his fingers over his lips; he could still feel pressure where he had been kissed.

"C-Cloud...?"

Cloud's blood froze in his veins when he heard his name being called. He whirled around and stared at Vincent and Cid who were looking just as astonished as he was. _'Maybe they didn't see...' _He watched Cid's cigarette slip from his open lips and land in the snow. _'...Maybe they _did.

"What... the... fuck was that!" The captain yelled.

"Don't tell _anyone_!" Cloud shot back. He knew it was pointless to lie his way out of the situation. He was just glad Tifa or Barret didn't see...

Vincent nodded. "...We won't."

"The HELL we won't!" Cid turned to Vincent, fuming. "The planet's in danger and this little fuck is messing around with the bastard who's the cause of all this!"

"Cid..." The former-Turk took the captain's hand and held it, looking him in the eye. "Please." He already knew exactly how to work Cid.

The captain rubbed his forehead. "Ahh... shit... okay."

Cloud walked past them. "This isn't going to change anything, got it? I'm going to break that barrier and kill him..."

When he returned to The Highwind with Cid and Vincent, everyone was glad to see him, but he wasn't exactly happy to see them. He ignored them and went to his room on the ship, feeling sick to his stomach. He pretended to sleep, listening to his friends whisper amongst themselves. Luckily, neither Cid nor Vincent said anything about what they saw, for that he was grateful.

_'There's only one way out of this...' _He stared up at his ceiling silently.

* * *

It was several days later that Diamond WEAPON, one of the monsters that was awakened by the planet, attacked Midgar and Shinra. Shinra's Cannon, Sister Ray, tore a hole through the beast and broke apart Sephiroth's barrier with pure Mako. After defeating Shinra, and stopping The WEAPONS, the team headed to the Crater to take on Sephiroth.

"Will you be okay?" Vincent muttered to Cloud before they entered.

"We'll find out..." The blond drew his sword.

Deep in the Crater, they found Jenova and defeated her before taking on Sephiroth. At first, it was a group battle between everyone and a twisted angelic version of the general. Cloud kept to his promise, attacking relentlessly without remorse.

Finally, after several battles, Cloud separated from Tifa and the others and found himself drifting through The Crater. Finally, he was alone in the darkness with Sephiroth. He held his sword, approaching him. "Sephiroth..."

"I've been waiting, Cloud." Sephiroth smirked at him, his bare chest glistened in the dark. "I suppose it's Judgment Day for one of us, isn't it?"

The blond grit his teeth. "Sephiroth... I'm going to kill you... and then I'm going to kill myself..."

Sephiroth tilted his head. "Do you really mean that? You would really want to die with me? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't plan on returning to the Life Stream just yet." He drew his sword as well.

They charged each other, swords clashing. They fought seriously, with the intention to kill. Suddenly, Sephiroth landed a blow, slashing Cloud across the chest. His eyes widened when he saw the blond's body fall back and hit the ground. Sephiroth stared in horror as Cloud rolled onto his side and laid there motionlessly. "Cloud?" He rushed over to the younger man, kneeling down beside him. For the first time in years, he actually felt _fear. _What if he seriously injured him or worse?

As Sephiroth attempted to pull him into his arms, Cloud sprung to life and plunged his sword into his stomach. At first, he felt numb, until he looked down at the blond's sword spearing straight through him, then the pain hit him at full force. "That was... very under-handed of you Cloud... Good job..." He managed a weak grin as blood began to spill down the side of his mouth.

Cloud flinched, but continued to stare into the general's eyes. "Sephiroth..." He grabbed the Masamune, which was still in the other's hand and brought it to his chest. "Hurry up and kill me. I... can't do it myself."

"No." Sephiroth tossed the sword away from them with his last ounce of strength.

"Why! I said I wanted to die with you!" Cloud sat up and allowed Sephiroth to fall back in his arms.

"Die? Do you really think I'm going to die...?" He chuckled quietly. "Well I have news for you... I can never die Cloud... The Life Stream... won't accept someone like me..."

Cloud wiped the blood from Sephiroth's mouth, his eyes watering. As he stared down at him, his own tears spilt onto the general cheeks. "Fuck... Why couldn't you just kill me?"

"I guess... you haven't figured it out yet, huh? Well... you are just as dense as you look..." Sephiroth's eyes grew heavy. "Just don't... do anything reckless... while I'm gone... If I... find out that anyone... touched you... I'll kill them... Understand...?"

He nodded sadly. "Y-yeah..."

"Good... boy..." Sephiroth smiled faintly before he shakily raised his hand to the blond's cheek, wiping away his tears. "You'll always be mine... Cloud..." His eyes slowly closed and his body glowed briefly before it disappeared in a shot of light. The only thing left was a black feather, which Cloud scooped up and held close to his heart.

He did it. The planet was saved thanks to him. Holy was free to emerge from the planet and destroy Meteor, but the victor was still bitter-sweet for Cloud. He sat in the dark, covered in Sephiroth's blood, tears flowing freely. Soon, his friends rescued him from center of The Crater and brought him back to the ship.

Unfortunately, Aeris's spell, Holy was unsuccessful. The Meteor was already too close to the planet and began to collide with Midgar. Just when all hope seemed to be lost, the planet came through on its own by shooting the Life Stream into Meteor, just like a cannon. As Cloud watched the spectacle from The Highwind, he hid the feather delicately in his pocket.

* * *

2 Years Later...

Cloud parked his bike, Fenrir in the ruins of Midgar and dismounted, grabbing his sword. He spotted the young silver-haired boy standing on a building above and frowned.

"Brother! I'm with her at last." Kadaj said with his innocent voice. He was holding the box containing Jenova's head.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Cloud looked up at him.

The boy tilted his head, giggling quietly. He looked back down at the metallic box before answering, "Mother's going to tell me."

Cloud felt the wind blow gently. He reached up and pulled a necklace out of his shirt. Attached to that necklace, was a black feather. "I guess a remnant wouldn't really know..." He muttered, brushing his fingers over the soft feather.

Kadaj's face fell. "So what if I'm a puppet?" His fist glowed. "Once upon a time... you were too!" He smirked, blasting Cloud with a beam of light.

_'I was so much more to him than a puppet.' _Cloud grit his teeth and dodged the light before going after Kadaj, their swords clashing together violently. Their fight escalated to the top of the old buildings.

Suddenly, Cloud knocked Kadaj off with a powerful swing. The boy grabbed the edge of a building, holding himself up with one hand as his sword fell down to the ground with a clank. Kadaj drew a nervous breath as the blond landed in front of him.

Gritting his teeth, Kadaj threw the box into the air. The top opened and a green fluid poured out. Grabbing the edge of the building with two hands, he threw himself into the air and caught the box, holding it close. He took the liquid into his hands, dropping the box, and sipped it. His body plummeted down to a nearby ledge as Cloud jumped down after him. Wincing, he landed on the ledge and slowly rose to his feet just as Cloud came down upon him with his sword.

Cloud suddenly felt his assault blocked as a sword appeared under his own. When he turned back to look at the boy, he saw an entirely new face. It was a very familiar and beautiful face, that only he and he alone was able to see up close and even touch. Those powerful, piercing eyes opened and stared deep into his own, and his soft, perfect lips opened smoothly to say, "It's been awhile, Cloud."

Cloud immediately dropped his sword, his eyes widening. "Sephiroth..."

"Didn't I tell you, I wouldn't die?" Sephiroth smirked and dropped his Masamune. "I should punish you for that little trick you pulled on me in the Crater..."

The blond threw his arms around his neck, his body pressing tightly against Sephiroth's as he kissed his lips. He fell against the other man and rested his head against his chest. "Bastard... Two fucking years of peace and now this..." His voice cracked as he felt his eyes sting.

"Peace is boring." Sephiroth chuckled, his strong arms coiling around his waist. "Besides... didn't you miss me?"

"You have no idea..." Cloud blushed faintly.

Sephiroth kissed him and grinned. "Well I would have came earlier if only that boy took action sooner. "By the way... have you been good?"

"I haven't returned any phone calls for a while, go out on long rides whenever Tifa gets too close, adopted some orphans so that she can never try to get intimate, and I push everyone away with my cold exterior... Yes, I've been 'good'."

"Good... then maybe I won't punish you after all..." Sephiroth ran a hand through his blond locks playfully.

Cloud rested his head against his chest. "I... I was broken until now..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"...That I'm happy." Cloud smiled.

Sephiroth stared in shock. _'He smiled... Hell froze over...' _"This better not be another trick." He frowned. "You're going to stab me again, aren't you?"

"I might... if you still plan to crash a giant flaming ball into the planet again..." Cloud said smoothly as he twirled a lock of the general's hair.

"For two years I've thought about what to do when I came back... My choices were you, or becoming a god and pleasing my mother..."

"And you chose...?"

"Last time I chose becoming a god, I got impaled by a sword. This time, I'll play it safe and pick you." He stroked his cheek. "You can keep me a secret, right?"

Cloud shrugged. "I've kept you a secret for two years. I'm sure I can manage forever... Besides... It's about time I start living for myself." They kissed again deeply.

Sephiroth grinned to himself. He rather liked the idea of being Cloud's secret boyfriend. He may have hated the planet and its creatures, but the world didn't seem so bad with Cloud on it... Cloud... that scared little cadet... that useless puppet, that lifeless shell, that brave warrior, that beautiful, loving young man, who was the hero of the entire planet... was now his forever.

Sephiroth looked up at the sky as he held Cloud in his arms securely. _'You will always be my Cloud...' _

The End

* * *

(A/N) OH MY GOD! I'M FINISHED! IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT I HAVE DONE IT! Well, nothing makes me happier than a completed work of art or literature... especially with hot man sex in it.

I really didn't want to end this... but this chapter was incredibly long and I was running out of things to say so THE END! I always try to end with a good line, hopefully this one will reinforce the title... Anyway, this was a happy ending! Wanna know why? Because sad endings suck BALLS! I'm also a big softy... (Did you really think _I _would kill off _Sephiroth_?) So be thankful that I added the whole FFVII:AC bonus at the end kiddies! (I actually watched that whole scene before writing my ending... There's a lot of word-for-word dialogue in there)

My only regret is not having included more CidxVincent moments... but you know what? It's not their story, so they'll have to wait until I decide to write them one! However, during the course of two years, I assure you that they have had sex EVERY DAY! (EVEN CHRISTMAS!)

Anyway! Thank you all for your support!

MaddiChan – okay I've updated! Now please don't kill my kitty!

DahBloodywolf- Thanks for the cookie!

SephirothduMatrea- I've really been looking for stories based on the game as well... but there were none so I made my own! I do have a little movie reference though... Oh well...

Fairy Red- A word from the wise, when something says, YAOI, it usually means there is sex and it is usually graphic and hot. All yaoi is sex, shounen-ai is kissing and cuddling, etc. Sorry if my writing is a bit too... spicy for you, but I don't just write for other people, I write for me as well. (By nature, I am spicy xD)

Lena- Cloud DOES act like a girl sometimes... but then again, in the game he _did _DRESS like one. XP

Hikaru- Everyone loves Cloud as a young vulnerable teen virgin... BWAHAHA!

Greywings2- I have read your story and reviewed it :3

Thanks again everyone and I hoped you enjoyed the ending. Please review? My birthday is the 27th! At least give me review presents! XD

Love,

Muraki


End file.
